herofandomcom-20200223-history
Omega (XM)
Omega is the leader of Bolverk Squad and one of the four main protagonists of Xionic Madness. History Pre-''Xionic Madness'' Prior to being converted into a cyborg, the man who would become Omega served as the leader of Omicron Squad, an elite squad of MBORF Rank 4 Soldiers. He was eventually transferred over to serve in Bolverk Squad with Kareleinne-08 and Askad. However, an accident later left Omega fatally injured, and thus he used as the candidate for the "Omega" project and converted into a cyborg. Later during a mission where Bolverk was tasked with sweeping an area, Omega chose to save a few civilians. However, the civilians became frightened of Bolverk Squad and attacked using weapons gained from dead soldiers, resulting in the loss of three MBORF soldiers. This caused Bolverk's employer, the Overseer, to begin working on robot clones to replace the human members of Bolverk Squad with, as robots would be completely loyal. ''Xionic Madness 1'' Omega and the other Bolverk members were sent by the Overseer to destroy XV, an extra-terrestrial life form obtained by BIO INT. However, the mission was in truth an attempt to get the human members of Bolverk killed off so the Overseer could replace them with their robotic counterparts. Upon arriving in the BIO INT headquarters, Omega debriefs the team and offers fifteen terabytes to the one who gains the most kills. During the initial wave, Omega utilizes the Closer and Joy along with a Riot Controller he used to impale a guard through his chest, killing him slowly. After he kills a guard calling for back-up, he orders Askad to disable all Bio Int. security radio. Some time later he steals one of Xero's kills and then orders Askad to track their main objective, XV. After doing so, he is ordered by Omega to take Kary along with him to its location while Omega and Xero finish off the "pieces of human trash". Just after the order is given, three BIO INT security personnel arrive from the end of the hallway equipped with two FAMAS' and He advances to Askad's and Kary's position with Xero, stating they took another route, though. They were attacked by BIO INT soldiers and a heavily armed helicopter as well as an Anti Tank Dragon, which Xero eliminates with his experimental saw-blade, The Ripper. The three remaining members of Bolverk Squad then encounter XV. Omega directs them to go on ahead while he prepares to fight XV. ''Xionic Madness 1.5'' Omega engages XV in a fierce battle. Omega attemtps to kill XV with a shot in the chest, but this only leads to XV taking on a more skeletal, crustacean-like form. ''Xionic Madness 2'' XV later copies Omega's DNA, granting him an armor similar to Omega's and copies of Omega's arsenal of guns. Realizing that the N8 planted by Xero would soon go off, Omega decided to end the fight. He took out the Bloody Doll, and fires a level 5 shot from it, forcing XV to shield himself from all sides but the back. However, Omega then rushed behind him, then took out his suicidial knife, the Loner, and stabs XV with it. Because XV had copied Omega's DNA, this had the same result as if Omega had stabbed himself with the knife, a huge explosion. However, Omega was rescued by Xero at the last second. As Xero carried him back to base, Omega informed headquarters about the mission's success. Between 2 and 3 While heading back to HQ, Omega and Xero were betrayed and attacked by Kary-08, who had been ordered by the Overseer to apprehend them. Because holding Omega greatly affected Xero's maneuverability, Kary was able to defeat and bring them back to base, where they were imprisoned. ''Xionic Madness 3'' However, Omega and Xero manage to escape and steal Cervical Armour. They equip the armor, but find that in order to unlock further weapons, they need to kill more enemies. After killing waves of MBORF soldiers, Omega arrives at the train station, soon being joined by Xero. Having collected enough data from Omega and Xero's rampage, Overseer sends in their robotic clones to kill them. The cyborg duo then fight their robotic counterparts in a fierce battle that takes them across the train station. Realizing they have knowledge of all of the weapons they've used, Omega orders Xero to use his Longinus Knife against them. Eventually, the two land a hit on the robots and trigger their self-destructs, which also blow half the city up. Kary-08 floats down to confront them and Omega and Xero prepare to fight her. ''Xionic Madness 4'' Part 1 The trio converse with one another, with Kary clarifying the reason for her treacherous acts. Kary uses the fact that she was just following orders as a justification of her actions but then states that if her energy core recharges whenever she kills somebody, why not kill everybody and live forever. Suddenly, the Overseer, transmitting his message from his shuttle that can be seen in the background, interrupts their conversation and orders her to kill the two after confirming that the city has been evacuated. After being asked by Xero if she ever thought that the Overseer may destroy her after he has no need of her either, she simply replies, "Oh, him?", shoots down the Overseer's shuttle with a strong energy beam from her hand, and says "What about him?". Tension begins to build as the trio begin to battle each other. Kary tells them that they can have the first move. Omega shouts his battle cry but before Xero is able to finish his line, he is shot by Kary's green beam and is forced into a wall causing it to collapse on top of him. After Xero breaks free from the rubble, he says to Kary "You bitch." and the battle begins. The battle was short lived though as Xero and Omega dispatch Kary in less than a minute with little hastle. Omega claims that she merely didn't consider them much of a threat and let her guard down. Xero compares the disappointing fight with the fps game "Halo 2". As they begin to leave the area, Kary flies past Xero and hovers over just a distance from the animated corpse which turns out to be a clone she manipulated claiming that she was just toying with them before the real battle began. Xero approached Kary with close quarters combat while Omega took a more distant tactic utilizing his large arsenal of weapons. Kary was on the defensive throughout most of the battle using her necrotic shield to negate their attacks. Half-way into the fight, Omega realizes that Kary's shield uses up her core's energy and basically tells Xero that they must endure a stamina battle until her shield has been lowered far enough that they would be able to inflict significant damage to her. Soon after, Xero and Kary are neck-to-neck when Xero then knocks her down allowing Omega to fire a Javelin at Kary. Despite the substantial massive explosion the missile causes, Kary rises from the smoke only with minor visual damage. Kary then uses her new-found powers to raise dead soldiers that Xero and Omega have killed previously. It seems like the last stand as an immense horde of zombies rush towards the tired out Xero and Omega, prompting Omega to order Xero to have his Longinus knife ready in the event that one of them were to fall. Xero remains optimistic through this stating that he's going to be the who cuts off Omega's head. Part 2 Omega and Xero are able to hold off the zombies with their newly equipped weapons. Annoyed that they haven't died already, Kary uses her powers to throw a building at them, but Omega manages to block it. The two are then forced to go through a second building that Kary shoves at them. As they are pushing through, Kary decimates the building wih a single bolt of energy and Omega and Xero are seen falling past the rubble. Despite fighting fiercely, Omega and Xero are eventually overwhelmed by the zombie hoard. However, they are saved by Omicron Squad, who were looking to atone for betraying Omega. Realizing that they are outnumbered, Xero is sent by Omega to take on Kary one on one to end the zombie horde while he provides sniper cover. After Xero stabs Kary with the Red Fang, she summons a ball of energy and directs it towards the ground below them. Xero manages to escape the explosion and Kary appears before them, sealing the wound. Both Kary and Omega notice that Kary has become weaker despite having attained some new powers, causing Kary to realize that the "upgrade" Askad had given her had actually weakened her while giving her a larger variety of powers to disguise the loss. Kary then shatters Askad's glasses and equips the "Executioner's Mask", granting her a substantial amount of power. The two squads again try to eliminate Kary but to no avail. Kary then throws a building at them, but Omega stops it before it can crush Omicron Squad. However, the squad notices that Kary is charging up an energy orb and destroy the building so the rubble can shield Omega and Xero from the orb's blast from Kary's orb. Omega gets up, but becomes angered that they have done little to stop Kary. Kary then summons a green energy scythe and prepares to finish them off. However, a mysterious robot suddenly appears and stands next to Omega and Xero. Part 3 Omega and Xero listen to the conversation between Kary and the newly arrived robot. After the rebot manages to hit her, Omega deduces that it does not break her necrotic field, but instead slip through it by synchronizing their frequencies. He then gives Xero a syringe with the intention of regaining some energy. Omega and his companion start focusing on Kary's giant energy creature. Omega states that the best strategy is avoiding its attack until Kary is completely exhausted. They both start fending off arriving zombies until Omega announces that the Weapon Warp-In technology is off. After the robot detonates itself, Omega realizes both the identity of the robot and that the EMP explosion disabled some of Kary-08's functions and there is a change to destroy her now. Omega and Xero manage to hurt her summoning, which is tangible now thanks to the EMP. However, before the creature is destroyed, Kary-08 launch it against them and makes it explode. Omega and Xero survive, but their armor are destroyed. Kary-08 then shoots the ground to create a could of dust, which she uses to cover herself and backstab Omega with her Gatherer. Omega laughs at her lover's attempt of killing him before passing away in the ground. However, Omega wakes up just before Kary-08 delivers the final blow to Xero. He grabs Kary and throws her away, as he releases energy very similar to that of XV. Omega manages to overpower the exhausted Kary-08. As she sees herself unable to defeat the XV-powered Omega, she kills herself using the Longinus Knife. The mad Omega targets then Xero. However, his companion manages to talk some sense into him. This allows Omega to regain his conscience for a few seconds. He tells his comrade to finish him off. Although Xero is negligent at first, Omega convinces him, saying that XV has already possessed him and that he would be the one to cut his head off. After telling his comrade that they will all be waiting for him, Omega accepts his fate and lets Xero kill him. Category:Internet Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Brutes Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Madness Combat Heroes